My Special Secret
by NomDePlumes
Summary: When Elsa was a child, she had a secret. His name was Jack Overland later known as Jack Frost. When he left Arendelle to go back home to America, tragedy struck and poor little Elsa was alone once again. Now, she is a spirit after dying for her kingdom. When the present calls and the two meet again, what may happen? It is a strange thing called love and fun. [JELSA, JACKXELSA]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Rise of the Guardians and Frozen**

Behind the light blue door hidden in one of the many hallways of the Arendelle castle, lay the icy princess Elsa. She had hid herself from all to protect her loved ones from her powers over winter. Such strength for such a tiny girl.

Those years were so lonely. So very lonely for the young princess. However, they weren't entirely lonely.

Princess Elsa held a secret. She told no one. But, she had a friend. Yes, a _friend._ He was just a simply commoner boy that passed through Arendelle to trade goods from America. But he was the only one to notice the sad face of a lonely Elsa. No one asked him to cheer her up, but he did.

Who was this boy? His name was Jackson Overland. One day, he would be known as Jack Frost, but in the early days Elsa called him Jack.

How they met was strange, but endearing.

It began in the beginnings of winter. It was not yet cold but not as warm as it was in autumn. To Jackson, it was paradise. He had come all the way from Pennsylvania to Norway to trade some goods with his father. Mr. Overland was a very successful trader. He had a certain love for trading to faraway countries. It seemed the Jack had inherited his adventurous personally because he would always beg his father to take him with him. Mr. Overland always refused, but this time he agreed.

"Happy birthday, son." he said as he and Jack looked at the view of Arendelle. It was a long and boring travel to Norway but the result was sweet. Jack was beyond thrilled. Most times for his birthday he had been given new clothes or a book. This time he was given a trip. Boy, did he love his eighteenth birthday.

The two walked through the kingdom and began selling their goods. Jack kept twirling to get every little detail. Everything was new! All these tall structures and roads were nothing like his tiny village in America. The flowers were completely foreign and the strange food smelled divine! Jack would have loved to ask what they were called but his Norwegian was absolutely terrible.

Mr. Overland saw his son's excitement and smiled. He walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jack, i'm going to be trading all day. Go and explore. You know, there's a castle where all the royals live. Maybe you can go find the secret princess."

"The secret princess?" Jack asked with full interest. He loved secret, when he knew them of course.

"Yes," his father continued," There are two princess of Arendelle. I forget their names, but I do know that one is your sister's age and the other younger. Now, these two girls would run around the kingdom all the time. Now, only the youngest comes out. The villagers say that she's locked away in that castle, staying a secret and myth throughout Arendelle. No one knows why she's hidden but they do know that it brings a sadness to the king and queen." When the story was finished, Mr. Overland smiled at Jack. He looked like a child on Christmas Day. Jack was always an adventurous and mischievous child. Now, he had a reason to be.

Jack ran throughout Arendelle and scanned for any part that may lead into the beautiful castle. That was the most beautiful thing in the entire kingdom, in Jack's opinion. He had never seen a castle before.

Sadly, guards covered every inch of the castle. He had expected much but curiosity had grown too large for Jack. He needed to find this princess. He he didn't before he left, he would regret for his entire life. A wicked idea came in his head and Jack climbed the tallest tree near the castle. Once settled, he looked from window to window. None held a secret princess.

"Maybe she's just sick." Jack thought before he turned to the last window.

A white window with a little balcony on top caught his eye. It had frost on the glass. New curiosity brewed in Jack as he leaned forward in the tree to get a better look. In doing so, he lost his balance, causing him to grip for anything near. That happened to be the balcony itself.

The young princess inside had not heard the foreign villager climb onto her balcony. She was too busy playing with some dolls she had been given. They froze in her hand and she threw them towards the wall. Tears began to fall from her pudgy face and she waved her hand. Snow began to fall in her room.

"Wow!" a deep voice gasped. Elsa opened her eyes and turned to the stranger in her room. He was very different from the other villagers. He had deep brown hair and brown eyes. Most had shades of red or lighter brown hair. His attire was very different. In fact, it was incredibly foreign to her!

"Who are you?" Elsa asked. She was frightened beyond her capability. Last time someone came close, she hurt them.

Jack cocked his head. He had forgotten one element in his plan. He didn't speak Norwegian. Whatever she had said sounded frightened.

"No, no! Don't be scared!" he said," I'm a friend!" The confused look he got told him that she didn't understand English. He knew some words from his trading with his father, but the words 'fur' and 'trade' would not be useful int this situation. "I'm a friend! Friend! Friend!"

Elsa stared at the strange speaking boy. She had no clue what he was saying. What was this word he kept repeating? It sounded a bit like the word 'venn' which means friend.

"I am friend!" Jack stated for the thousandth time. The frightened little girl was getting more scarred by the minute. He need to prove to her that he wasn't going to harm her. Jack took a step forward and slipped on a patch of ice. He fell straight on his butt. Elsa couldn't help but laugh. Jack smiled at her laugh. It was like little bells.

"Du er morsom." Elsa giggled. He didn't know what she said per say, but Jack could tell that she called him funny.

Jack sat up and pointed to himself. "Jack." was all he said.

Elsa couldn't help but smile at the boy. She wasn't so scared of him now. He seemed fun. Elsa giggled at his simple introduction and pointed at herself. " Prinsessa Elsa."

Jack's eyes widened. He found her. The secret princess. He was sure of it. Maybe it was the fear she had for him when they first met or her strange appearance. No, it was her power. The wintery power that she had.

"I like your snow." Jack said.

Elsa cocked her head and made it snow in the room. "Snø?" she asked. Jack nodded. It was the only word he hear from her that sounded normal. Elsa smiled then gasped. Her powers. She could hurt him! The snow stopped and Elsa hid in a corner. A ring of sharp frost formed around her. Jack took a step forward and the snow crunched.

"No, stopp!" Elsa screamed. More frost appeared.

"Elsa?" Jack asked," What's wrong?"

Elsa turned with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you." she said. She felt stupid afterwards since she knew Jack couldn't understand her. But the tears in her eyes told him why.

"Are you…scared?" Jack asked.

Elsa knew that word. She heard it from her parents. She nodded her tiny face and said," Scared, ja. Redd, scared." Her pronunciation was terrible but the point was made. Jack stepped closer only for her to shout. The amount of fear she had startled him. He stepped closer and closer despite her yelling. When he was in reach of her, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Elsa gasped and tried to pull away but Jack did something strange. He hugged her. There was no more frost or snow, just a warm hug from this stranger. Elsa felt herself crying but also hugging back. It was wonderful. For the first time in years, Elsa had a hug.

"Venn…Jack du er mir venn." Elsa whispered in his ear. Jack noticed the last world. Venn. It sounded much like friend. The smile she had that he could feel on his neck told him that he was right. She called him her friend.

That was the beginning of their relationship. They didn't speak the same language, weren't of the same class, they weren't even from the same continent! But, they shared a hug and the word friend.

Jack visited Elsa every day that he spent in Norway. The communication between the two had evolved to choppy words that they had learned from each other. Jack had taught a bit of English to Elsa who in turn taught him some norwegian. Whenever Jack would visit, the two would play wintery games in Elsa's room. The two would love to catch snowflakes, draw pictures and make snow angels. But their favorite was ice skating. Jack never knew how to so Elsa decided to teach him one night.

"Jack, easy!" Elsa giggled. She was helping Jack stay up while he wobbled on the ice. They had pushed back the furniture to make room.

"No it's not, Elsie!" Jack stuttered. He was trying his best to stay up but was failing. Plus his nerves were getting the best of him. He had to tell something to Elsa that night but he didn't know how to.

"Ja det er!" Elsa laughed. Jack knew that she had told him that it was. He liked knowing what she was saying sometimes.

Jack almost slipped again but Elsa caught him. She laughed and so did he. They skated like this until the sun was going down. In the end, Elsa was skating in front of Jack and holding his hands so he wouldn't fall.

"Jack! Jack!" Elsa was trying to let his hands go so he could skate on his own, but Jack gripped onto her dainty little palms. "Jack, go!"

"No, Elsie. Redd!" Jack squealed like a girl. Elsa laughed and smiled up to him.

"Jack, nei redd!" she giggled," Let it go!" Elsa ripped her hands from Jack's and skated away. He stumbled for a bit before stand up straight. He moved one foot and skated towards Elsa. When he reached her, he laughed.

"I did it! Elsie I did it!" Jack shouted. He picked her up and hugged her close. She hugged her best friend. Jack laughed heartily before dropping them both in a large pile of snow. When the laugher died down, Jack let out something he wish he hadn't said. "I'm going to miss you."

Elsa stopped laughing and sat up. "Miss? Where go?"

Jack had also stopped laughing. He took a long breath and turned on his side. Elsa had a sad face. He regretted telling her what 'miss' meant.

"Elsie. I have to go back to America. I'm leaving." he whispered.

"Amerika? Du er hjemme?" she asked sadly.

"Ja, Elsie. My home."

Elsa turned to the ceiling and began to cry. Her tears began to freeze to her pale face. Jack wiped them away. He hugged her close.

"I'll miss you so much, Elsie min venn." he whispered.

Elsa squeezed him close. "Jeg elsker deg, Jack." she whispered in the tiniest voice. If anything had been moving, he would have missed it. In fact, he wasn't sure that he was suppose to hear it. But he did and he wanted to ask what it meant, but he chose not to.

Jack released the hug and kissed her forehead. "I have to go, Elsie. I'll miss you, venn." He began to go to the window, the doorway he had been using all month when he visited her in the castle. When he was on the balcony, he took one last look at her. She had frozen tears on her cheeks. He was about to jump towards the tree to get down, but someone held his shirt. It was Elsa. She had something in her tiny arms. They were her ice skates. She held them out to him.

"Gift for sister." she sadly smiled. Jack had told her about his sister after she told him about Anna. Jack took the skates and smiled at Elsa. She then bent down and placed a finger at the tips of his. Shiny ice blade formed under the shoes he wore. Elsa smiled at him and hugged him one last time. Jack watched her trudge to her room and began to close her balcony door. "Goodbye, Jack." she said with a sad smile before she closed the door.

Jack watched the door. He could hear a gentle sobbing coming from the other side. "Farvel, Elsa." he whispered before taking the skates off his feet and going down the tree towards where he and his father stayed.

Jack left Arendelle that night for Burgess. He never did forget Elsa. He sent her letters when he got home. The princess would be delighted when she had received a letter from her friend. When the queen and king asked her who was sending her letters, she said that it was a foreign dignitary child that she had met before she had lost control of her powers. Her parents encouraged a pen pal for the child. She was ever so lonely.

Three months of letters can and went. Then, it stopped. Jack never answered her last letter. Elsa waited for the delivery guard everyday for another month. A letter never came. She felt hurt. Had he forgotten about her?

News of Jack finally came two months later. But when she opened the letter, she saw that it wasn't Jack's usual messy handwriting and it was much shorter. Elsa placed the letter near an english to norwegian translating book that she had used for each letter. Jack had his translated by his father. When Elsa translated the letter, she began to cry.

The finally written letter said;

'_Dear Elsa,_

_I am Jack's mother. I sadly inform you that my dear son and your best friend Jack has passed away. He and his sister were ice skating when the ice had broken and he fell in. I'm so sorry to not tell you this in person. I know you two were close. Jack told us how lonely you are, Elsa. He may be gone, but our love for Jack will keep his memory strong. He was so special. I'm sorry that you lost your best friend._

_Love, _

_The Overlands'_

Elsa cried for five days. Whenever someone asked, she would make sharp icicles and tell them to leave. Even Anna, who had not seen her sister in years, knew that Elsa's heart was broken. It took lonely nights and cold ice to make her heart stone cold. She never forgot Jack. Her experience with him had led her to embrace her powers and finally let it go. When she accidentally froze over Arendelle, it was her memories of him that had helped her let it go. She pictured the time where he believed in himself and had mastered ice skating. She had done the same with her powers.

She thought of the fun brunette one last time. That was when she took all the snow from Arendelle. That was also the time in which she took her last breath.

The ice floated from the kingdom to a wondrous snowflake over Elsa's beautiful head. She smiled at it. It reminded her that Jack was always with her. When the snowflake burst, a smile did on everyone's face. Anna turned to her sister and engulfed her in another hug. The love between these two was evident even to a blind man. They hugged for very long but was broken when Elsa's body fell limp. Anna held her and called for Kristoff. He helped Anna haul the now queen to the castle. They immediately called for the trolls.

Anna stayed by her sister's side until they came. Pabbie had shooed Anna out. She and Kristoff waited outside the doors. Anna's head rested against a blushing Kristoff's shoulder until the door opened.

"What happened!? Is she alright?! Is she sick!? Can I help!?" Anna yelled, picking Pabbie up in the process. Kristoff took Pabbie from Anna's grip and placed him on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Anna but Elsa has used too much of her energy. It lay dormant in her for years and expelling all the snow in Arendelle was too much for her to handle. Her powers are strong but ridding all this snow so soon from when she embraced her powers is very, very dangerous."

"But you can help her, right?" Anna asked hopefully. She frowned deeply when Pabbie sighed.

"I'm afraid that I cannot. She is growing warmer and warmer. Her body temperature is much lower that usual, any rising heat inside her is very dangerous. I'm afraid that we can do nothing."

Anna began to sob into Kristoff's chest. She just got her sister back and now she was dying.

"How long?" Kristoff asked. He cradled Anna in his chest. Oh, how he loved her.

"She is fighting the heat very well, but I will say in about five months she will take her last breath. The amount of power she used is causing a backlash," he turned and scolded himself," I should have seen this coming. I should have taught her to protect her powers even if it is not my element."

Anna stopped sobbing and placed a hand on Pabbie's small shoulder. "It's not your fault. None of us knew. We have five months. I'm going to spend those months with my sister."

And that was what was done. For five long months, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna reconnected to the very extreme. They built snowmen with Olaf most most of the mornings. The afternoons would always change. One day, they would play in the fountain then another they would ice skate. But as the months passed, Elsa grew weaker. But the third month, she couldn't stand on her own. Elsa made herself an ice wheelchair and would always glide on it as fast as she could on the slippery ice she made. Those years of missed childhood had made her very playful. In the fourth month, Elsa was the maid of honor at Kristoff and Anna's marriage. From her icy blue wheelchair, she led Anna up to her grinning mountain man and saw the two be joined as man and wife. Elsa giggled when Kristoff recited his vows. He sounded just as nervous as he did when he asked Elsa for Anna's hand. Let's just say that Elsa had fun with that.

Then came the fifth month. Elsa had grown tanner and she wore less clothing. Soon she was in her room constantly surrounded by her ice. One night, it became worse than usual. The ice was starting to melt and Elsa was sweating. She had never sweated in her life. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven stayed with her that night. They attempted to make jokes, maybe earning a dry chuckle from the queen, but they just sat in each other's company.

Elsa could feel her life slipping away. She was going to die for saving Arendelle. To her that was the best decision. She rather have Anna live in their home even if it was without her.

"I'm going to miss you all." Elsa breathed.

"Elsa, don't say stuff like that." Olaf whimpered. Elsa smiled at him.

"But it's true. I think we all know that I won't survive the night. Might as well say my goodbyes." Elsa took a long breath and smiled at everyone she addressed. "Olaf, you're one of my best friends. I love you dearly. Take care of your flurry because I won't be here anymore to refresh it. Sven, you're the best reindeer there will ever be. Kristoff, you take care of my sister. Oh, I know you will. You beat up men that just look at her wrong. I know she'll be sage with you. And Anna, my loving sister. These months have been the most wonderful times of my life. Oh, how I wish I could have much more time with you. I love you, Anna. I'm sorry for everything I put you though. I just love you so much."

Anna hugged her sister as she wept. Elsa weakly hugged back. The room was full of tears; frozen ones from Olaf, large ones from Sven and Kristoff shed a few stray tears for his sister in law. Anna let go of Elsa and held her hand. Elsa smiled once more before closing her eyes.

"I can see a light. It's like a moon beam." Elsa said dreamily.

"Is it pretty?" Anna cried.

"Very. You would love it. And I can see him. I can see Jack. He's waving at me." Elsa sighed with happiness.

"Elsa, whose Jack?" Anna whispered.

Elsa smiled once more. A line of sweat glistened. Olaf wiped it away. "He was my venn. My very best venn."

One more sigh exited Elsa's lips. Then there was silent. Anna weeped against Kristoff and Olaf against Sven. Queen Elsa of Arendelle was gone. The kingdom mourned for their lost queen. Celebrations in her honor were held. There was one in particular that was special but no one knew. That was because Elsa had gone to it. But no one knew.

After what felt like days after her death, a fierce ray of light shone on the beautiful, flowery grave that held the former queen. Snow began to swirl from the moon's light to above the grave. More snow came and it all began to stick together in a silhouette. Beautiful swirls were made and color began to bloom. Light blues and deep purples were made into a beautiful young woman. This woman was Elsa.

In discovery of her new life, she ran towards Arendelle to find Anna. She didn't grow tired like she usually would. Elsa was never the peak of fitness and would usually grow tired. But now she felt more alive than ever. When she got to the kingdom, there was a festival. A sad festival to be truthful. Everyone was dressed in black but had a large snowflake on their chest. Elsa tried her hardest to get their attention, but no one noticed her.

"Strange." Elsa muttered. Then, the royal horns were blown. Everyone rushed to the castle. So did Elsa. She ran fast than all the rest. She was able to run past the guards all the way to the balcony.

"Announcing Queen Anna and King Kristoff of Arendelle!" a guard announced.

Elsa gasped and held her heart. Queen Anna. She already had her coronation. But that meant that she was of age. More specifically twenty-one. Elsa didn't want it to be true, but when Anna and Kristoff came out she saw that it was true.

Anna had grown. She wasn't a bubbly little teenager. She was a beautiful and happy queen. Kristoff still smiled lovingly at her. He had grown to quite a large, well larger, young man. Elsa felt another gasp. How long had she been gone.

"Anna?" Elsa asked. Suddenly, a child popped out from the doorway and ran to Anna. She had strawberry hair like Anna but Kristoff's brown eyes. As soon as Elsa saw the child she knew that this was their daughter.

"Mama! Papa!" the child yelled.

Kristoff picked up the girl and held her close. "You have to be quiet. This is a special day."

"It's auntie's day!"

"Yes, Elsa. It's you're aunt's day." Anna smiled. Elsa let frozen tears out. Her face was in shock. Not only did she miss Anna's coronation, but she missed her niece's birth.

"Oh Anna," Elsa sighed," I'm so so-"

Elsa had reached a hand out to grab Anna's shoulder but it simply passed right through her. Kristoff walked up and merely walking through her. Elsa held her heart. She was invisible. She was nothing. Elsa let her tears freeze to her cheeks and ran into the castle. Guards passing through would walk through her. No one saw her. Elsa dropped to the floor in front of the largest window. The moon was out, and it had a message.

"_Elsa_," it said with a heavenly voice," _I am the Man on the Moon. I have brought you back as a sprit of winter. You are the Snow Queen_."

Elsa turned towards the moon. That was all it said. Elsa cried even more.

"Why? Why was I brought back? Not even my own sister can see me! I'm alone all over again!" Elsa cried out.

A tiny pitter patter came from behind her but she chose to ignore it. It was not like anyone could see her.

"Elsa? Is that you?" Elsa turned towards the voice and saw her favorite little snowman staring at her.

"Olaf?" she whispered. The two ran towards each other and embraced in an icy hug.

"Elsa! How are you back?" Olaf shouted. Elsa turned towards the moon and muttered out how it was the man in it that had brought her back. "This is great! Let's go tell Anna!" Olaf began to run towards Anna, but Elsa stayed in place. When he turned, he finally saw the frozen tears on her face. "Elsa…" he began but Elsa fell to the floor with a sob.

"Olaf, she can't see me! No one can! They just passed through me, literally!" she sobbed. Olaf embraced his friend once again and held her close. He had never seen Elsa like this. Even when she knew she would die she hadn't cried.

"So what now?" Olaf asked once Elsa had calmed down a bit. She wiped away the tears on her cheeks and stared out the window.

"I have another life to live. I don't feel as though that it will be short. I feel like i'll be living forever. Might as well go find some answers." Elsa stood up. Olaf trotted next to her. "Someone has to know how to make everyone see me. Might as well go to the trolls."

Olaf sighed and grabbed Elsa's skirt. "The trolls are gone. They moved out of Norway two years ago. It's some kind of ritual where they move homes every twenty years. Last year was the deadline. We don't know where they are."

Elsa stopped walking and stared at Olaf. The trolls were gone. They were her one hope. "Someone in the world has to know. I'm free now, Olaf. I need to go find some answers. Why i'm here and who this Man on the Moon is. Someone must know." She knelt down. "I have to go again. I'll miss you."

Olaf still held her skirt. Now he was smiling. "No you're not cause i'm coming with you!"

Elsa gasped. "You are? But what about Anna and Kristoff?"

Olaf snorted and smiled. "They're always busy. Usually Elsa plays with me but she doesn't like the snow. Weird naming her after you if she doesn't like snow!" Elsa giggled. "I've missed you, Elsa. I want to come. We'll be traveling buddies!" Elsa smiled and kissed Olaf's forehead. He ran off to the office of the queen and quickly scribbled a note to Anna. It was almost illegible but one could make out the words 'Elsa', 'world' and 'moon'. When he came back, Elsa had opened the window and was waiting of him. She held a hand out for Olaf who gladly took it. A large snowflake was outside. Elsa and Olaf stepped on it. It began to shimmer like snow and moved. Elsa laughed as Olaf gasped in excitement. He began to spew nonsense that made Elsa giggle. The two flew off and out of Arendelle towards the rest of the world for answers.

But that was a very long time ago. Very long. This is only the prequel to the great story of the Snow Queen and Guardian of Fun. The real story begins in the town of Burgess where the two met with loving eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Rise of the Guardians and Frozen**

Years pasted and peopled came and went. But Elsa didn't. Just as she had predicted, she hadn't aged since she awoke above her grave. And still, no one saw her. But Elsa saw them. She would just watch as the children of Arendelle grew from babies to elderly men and women. Elsa was there for every step in Anna's life even if she couldn't see her.

Elsa was present for every birthday in Anna's family. Hers, Kristoff's and even their children. Yes, children. In addition to little Elsa, Anna had given birth to a large baby boy named Olaf after the snowman that had 'disappeared to see the world' or that was what his letter said when Anna found it. Elsa watched as the two children grew from rambunctious children to future rules. She would always laugh when they played together. It reminded her of when she and Anna had played. But, watching came with headache. Elsa and Olaf, who had never left her dainty side, would always leave for a month but return to Arendelle to check up on the family. Years went by but the Snow Queen never noticed. One day when she returned to the castle, she saw everyone wearing black. Someone had died. That someone was Anna. She died in her sleep from old age.

Kristoff lingered for a few more years but ultimately passed on. Elsa had prayed that they would come back as a spirit like her, but the moon didn't allow it. So Elsa never came back to Arendelle. She just stopped by their grave and made a beautiful bouquet for Kristoff and a tiny snowman for Anna.

That night she left and never returned.

But that was years ago. Now, it is the present day. Much different from the eighteen hundred where Elsa was a Queen. Let us now go to Burgess, Pennsylvania to see what this queen has been up to.

A large snowflake flew to the town's park and two figure on top jumped down. The snowflake burst and a rain of snow began to fall.

"Look at this place, Elsa!" a snowman jumped with glee. His twig arms were in the air and a smile was on his face. This was Olaf, the world's only and longest living snowman.

The woman beside him giggled and a snowflake fell in her palm. A few more landed in her messy yet still beautiful french braid. Most would think she was insane to go out in her limited attire; only a small set of white flat shoes and a light blue dress that was absolutely beautiful. It reached her mid thigh and traveled up into a spaghetti strap. The icy blue bodice of the dress had transparent white-blue sleeves that started from her neck to her wrist. A white fur collar finished her look. Her icy blue eyes blinked happily at the snow, letting her deep purple eye shadow pop. This woman that was playing with the falling snow was beyond beautiful. This woman was Elsa, or rather the Snow Queen.

"Olaf, you can't just run around. Remember when he visited China?" she scolded but smiled.

Olaf snorted his carrot nose. "Wasn't my fault that we were chased with torches!"

"You were the one who tried to get a hug during their festival." Elsa smirked. She tapped Olaf's nose it the tip froze over. He snorted and sent icicles flying. He hated when Elsa did that, but he liked blowing the ice off!

Suddenly, a child was heard from behind Elsa. He had gasped. Elsa turned towards the child and saw a boy with brown hair and a fluffy vest. He ran right through Elsa to Olaf. She never got use to that.

"Wow!" said the boy," You're a living snowman!"

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf said with a large smile. He and the boy hugged. Elsa smiled at them. She did love watching the children play.

"My name's Jamie," the boy said with a smile," How are you alive?"

"I have a very special friend that can make snow!" Elsa felt a surge of pride when Olaf said this. She smirked and placed a hand on her hip. In her fingers in the other hand she twirled a snowflake.

Jamie gasped," Jack made you?" Elsa let the snowflake fall and Olaf squinted his black eyes.

"Jack? Whose Jack?" Elsa asked even though she knew he wouldn't hear her. Olaf repeated her question. Jamie smiled and pointed to the sky. "There's Jack!" Flying in the sky was a boy about the same age as Elsa. He was a very handsome boy with skin as pale as snow and white to match. His blue hoodie flopped around as he landed in a pile of snow. Elsa hid around a large statue. She knew he couldn't see her but she was too scared to think clearly.

"Olaf, this is Jack Frost. Jack, this is Olaf and he likes warm hugs." Jamie introduced. Olaf spread his arms wide for a hug but Jack just chuckled. He crouched down to Olaf's level and stuck his finger right through him. Olaf gasped and smacked Jack on the forehead with his carrot nose. He put the carrot back on his face and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, you are rude, bird boy! If you don't want a hug, i'm just going back to Elsa!" Olaf announced. Elsa couldn't help but giggle. Over the years, Olaf had grown to love making friends. But he never got use to boys. He loved boys when they were children but when they grew to Jack's size he was a little more stuffier. It never failed to make Elsa laugh.

Jack heard the laugh. He had finished freezing over Poland and decided to go see Jamie. His friends were gone for winter break so he came everyday to give him company. However, he never expected to see a little alive snowman with a norwegian accent. Jack watched the little guy trot away but then came to his senses.

"Who's Elsa?" Jack asked after flying in front of Olaf. That named…he knew that name. The snowman kept walking with his chin up and his eyes close. His lower half kept walking while his head fell when it hit Jack's pants. He didn't seem to notice. Jack picked up the head and stared at it strangely. "This is weird, even for me." he muttered. Jamie laughed.

Olaf opened his eyes and gasped," How dare you, bird boy!" in norwegian. His lower half jumped up and planted a swift slap on Jack's cheek. He then strutted away to behind the statue. He could still hear laughing. Jack told Jamie to stay quiet as he jumped onto the stature and hid on the side. He peered his head over and widened his eyes. There was a girl laughing with Olaf.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Her platinum blonde hair was elegantly braided over her shoulder while her light blue eyes had laughter in them. Her pale skin was curvy and dressed beautiful in a light blue dress that showed off how beautiful she truly was. Jack smiled stupidly at her with a striking pink pink tint to his cheeks. If Bunnymund the Easter Bunny could see him now I would bet that he'd be rolling on the floor laughing.

Elsa hadn't even noticed him. She was too busy laughing at an angered Olaf.

"Stupid bird boy!" Olaf yelled. Elsa giggled and placed a hand over her lips. Still, a few snickers were let out.

Her giggled died down and she placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry, Olaf. I just love seeing you get mad. You still call your nose a unicorn horn!"

Olaf laughed and pushed his nose back so only a little was poking out. "Cause it's an itty bitty unicorn." Elsa started to laugh again. Jack couldn't help but let his blush grown and his smile grown stupider. Her laugh was like bells.

"Olaf," Elsa said when she finished laughing," This is why snowmen are better than people."

Olaf jumped up and down and sat on Elsa's lap. "Can you sing the lullaby? Please! Please with chocolate on top!" he begged.

"Oh alright." Elsa rolled her eyes. Olaf sat in her lap and smiled at her with wide eyes. Elsa was so happy he never changed over the years. He's kept her sane. Elsa took a breath and began to sing their lullaby. That's when Jack's jaw dropped.

"_Snowmen are better than people._

_Olaf, don't you think that's true?" _she sang with a voice as beautiful as an angels. Jack had to hold onto the statue to keep himself from falling.

"_Yea people will chase you, and trap you and melt you!"_ Olaf joined in_," Everyone of them's bad, except you!"_

"Aw, thank little guy." Elsa smiled with a slight raise of her shoulders.

_"But people are warmer than snowmen._

_Olaf, don't you think i'm right?" _Elsa sang. She sounded a bit sad at the beginning in Jack's opinion. But then she sang regularly again.

Olaf joined in once again. _"That's once again true, for all except you!"_

Elsa giggled once more and held up her hands. _"You got me! Let's call it a day!"_

_"Good day." _Olaf smiled.

_"Good day,"_ Elsa smiled_," I'll make sure you don't melt away!"_

The two hugged and Elsa smiled. Jack smiled at Elsa. Without realizing he laid his head on the statue and loudly whispered out," Wow. You are perfect."

Elsa whipped around at the voice behind her. There the boy. His shining white hair was memorizing in the faint light of the setting sun. Striking blue eyes, a bit darker than her own, seemed to peer into her soul. A deep pink diet was spread over his fresh white cheeks. Elsa could feel a light one on her own cheeks.

"Did I just say that out loud?" he seemed to ask himself. Elsa kept staring at him but nodded her head. The boy blushed deeper and rubbed the back of his neck. Elsa giggled. Jack's eyes popped open when he heard her giggle. He made her laugh! He was so intoxicated by her giggle that he slipped from the statue and onto her.

Jack pulled himself off of Elsa. He was hovering above her with either hand on the sides of her head. She was beet red, as certainly Jack was too. "I'm Jack! No, I mean i'm sorry! But I am Jack! Jack Frost!" Jack blurted out and he pulled himself from Elsa," You're perfect. WAIT-NO! Damn!" Jack hid his face with his hands. His years of never talking to pretty girls was finally catching up with him.

Elsa giggled. He was certainly cute. Jack moved his fingers from his eyes and grinned widely when he saw that he had made Elsa laugh again. He smiled dopey at her, but she smiled back. In a moment of silence, the two just stared into each other eyes.

Olaf had broken the silence when he stuck his head between the two and asked Elsa," Are you two in love?"

Elsa and Jack screamed a bit and back away, both red in the face. Elsa nervously chuckled and turned to Olaf. "I just met him. I don't want to pull a Hans." she rolled her eyes. Olaf smiled and trotted to Jack. He stared skeptically at Jack. Then he frowned and smiled. Jack smiled at him.

"I don't like him. He smells like a wet rabbit." Olaf said happily. He happily trotted up to Elsa. He helped her up. "Come on, Queen. We have to get to Spain! You promised you would take me there!" Olaf whined.

Elsa smiled at Olaf then at Jack. She held out a hand for him for which he gladly took. Ice met ice in an icy heat. A warmth spread over both of their bodies. Elsa's little lullaby was right, people were definitely warmer than snowmen.

"I have to go. Goodbye, Jack Frost. I hope we will meet again." Elsa said. She let go of Jack's hand and walked to away a bit. Jack's hand was still outstretched towards her.

"Wait, I can give you a li-" he stopped himself when he was Elsa wave her hand and a large snowflake emerged. Elsa and Olaf stepped on it and waved goodbye to a stunned Jack. Elsa waved her hand once again and the snowflake began to fly away into a white speck.

Jack was left standing there. He had dropped his staff long ago. His face was still red and his outstretched arm fell. Jamie was behind him, snickering.

"What are you laughing at?" Jack jabbed.

Jamie snickered out," Nothing. It's just that…_you're so perfect_." That earned the boy a large snowball to the face. When Jamie wiped the snow from his face, he could see Jack flying into the sky. But it wasn't towards Elsa. It was towards the Guardians.

Only one thought was running through Jack's head.

'_They know,'_he thought_,' The others must know who she was.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Rise of the Guardians and Frozen**

In the North Pole, three Guardians stood talking in the main console hall. These three were the infamous Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny and the Sandman. However, they were not called that. Santa preferred to be named North, as it was his favorite nickname. The Easter Bunny had always preferred being called Bunnymund or Bunny. As for Sandman, he was given the nickname of Sandy. These three were currently chatting about the upcoming winter festivities.

"Why you come visit?" North said in his deep Russian accent," I am busy! Christmas is soon!"

"Yeah, and you always get stressed out on December first. We're just here to make sure you don't go super Santa again." Bunny said while painting a bright new egg. Sandy nodded and smiled.

"That was one time, and I returned your eggs!" North protested. Bunny and Sandy exchanged skeptical look before crossing their arms and smirking at North. The Super Santa incident, as Bunnymund liked to refer to it, was the one year that no one comforted North when the calendar came to December first. Long story short, one thousand eggs were stolen and the sleigh had crashed into a glacier.

North began giving orders to the yetis. "More red!" he yelled at a yeti painting some robots. "Glitter! Every bear is stuffed with glitter!" was one he had screamed. North stomped over to the toy truck table and picked up a bright red toy truck. "I wanted green trucks! I said GREEN! What elsa can go wrong!"

As if on cue, the largest window of the Pole broke open with a thin body flying through. The body fell to the floor with a thump and the glass shattered. The Guardians ran to the source and stared at the body.

"Jack! Jack, are you alright?" North screamed. Jack stood off, completely unaware of the glass still resting on his shoulders. His staff was in his hand still but he was waving it around with one hand, accidentally creating snowflakes.

"North! Bunny! Sandy!" Jack screamed even though they were all close," Help! I need help!"

Immediately, they sprung into action and pulled out their weapons to prepare for battle. "What's the problem?" Bunny asked with a smirk.

"A girl!" Jack screamed, floating up a bit. The Guardians dropped their weapons in pure shock and stared in disbelief at Jack.

"A girl?" North asked slowly," You break my window over girl?"

Jack flew towards him and grabbed his shirt in both hands, staring at him deep in the eyes. "She is not just a girl!" Jack screamed with wide eyes," She is the most perfect girl in the entire world! She is my snowy queen!" North gulped loudly. In all his years, he had never seem Jack like…that. He didn't know what was truly in at the moment. Multiple emotions passed in his eyes.

"Uh…Jack calm down," Bunny tried to soothe then turned to Sandy and whispered," Pull the alarm and get Tooth down here now!" Sandy nodded and scooted over to the level that called the other Guardian. She always had a way of calming Jack down in crisis situations. Like the time he heard about global warming. She was the only one who was able to stop him from freezing everything in sight.

"I can't calm down! She's out there and-and away from me a-and out there!" Jack stuttered.

"Oh my word!" a feminine voice gasped behind them. It was Tooth. Her tooth palace was located on a mountain fairly near the Pole. It was only a quick ride with her speedy wings. She could travel countries within minutes. But the guardian sign always made her fly much faster. "What happened?" She flew to the floor and hovered next to Bunny.

"Jack's gone bonkers." Bunny told her. Jack was still attached to North. It took both Bunny and Sandy to pull him off. They held him by either side and Tooth flew in front of him.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Tooth asked calmly.

"Tooth! Help! Girl! Snow! Like me!" Jack yelled in random stutters. He was having such a difficult time to express who this girl was and how important it was to find her.

Tooth smiled a bit and flew away when Jack finished his little rant. "Oh, I see," she said softly," You got yourself a crush, Jack Frost." Bunny and Sandy dropped Jack in pure shock. Jack hit the ground with a large thump but then quickly stood up.

"I never said that I had a crush on her!" he defended.

"But you did call her your snowy queen." North piped in. Jack glared at him and froze his face.

"I never said I had a crush on her!" he yelled again. Tooth smiled and flew closer.

"What's her name? Is she pretty? How'd you meet her? What is her favorite tooth?" she asked in lightning speed.

Jack packed up and raised his hands up. " I met her when I was visiting Jamie. We didn't talk about teeth."

"But what about her name? And if she's pretty!"

"I don't know her name, that's why i'm here! She has to be a spirit cause she made a GIANT SNOWFLAKE and flew off!" Jack screamed. The others gasped and leaned closer in full interest.

Bunny asked," Another winter spirit?" Jack nodded.

"Yes! She was traveling with a living snowman!" Jack said," I gotta find her! There's another person like me! I need to find her!" North moved to his large desk and pulled out an incredible large book. The cover was silver with a curved white title. When North placed it on the desk, Jack saw that it was called the _The Journal of The Moon. _

Bunny narrowed his eyes and stood next to North. "You're bringing out the journal out just for something the kid says? She could be fake!"

"No, there is new winter spirit. I can feel it in my belly!" North said with a smirk," You are just mad because there is new spirit for my season and not spring!" Bunny grumbled. North always loved to make a score for spirits that would be in his season, winter, instead of Bunny's, spring. It was a little debate over the two.

Jack looked at the book in full interest. He leaned near Tooth and asked," What is it?"

"This is Manny's journal of all the spirits he makes. Everyone who has ever become a spirit has their name written down with a illustration of them. It has me, North, Sandy and even you." she explained. Jack turned back to the book and gentle touched the cover. It was like silk.

North opened the book and turned to a bright chapter titled **Spirits of Winter**. He flipped pages after pages but Jack could see a few names he recognized. Like Santa a.k.a. North, Frosty the Snowman who was currently having a ball in Greenland and even The Little Drummer Boy who was banging up a storm in South Africa. Then, Jack found her page. North read her page aloud.

" '_**The Snow Queen**_

_**Formally known as Queen Elsa of Arendelle**_

_**Died - The strength of her powers being brought about for the first time**_

_**Companions - A snowman that she had created during her youth**_

_**Powers - Control over the winter elements. Manipulation over ice and** **snow**_' "

Jack was grinning a stupid smile when he saw the picture of Elsa. It was definitely her, but in a elegant strapless ice dress that trailed on the floor and a long transparent cape. Her hair was still in her french braid. Her beautifully detailed face was just was perfect as the really thing. She was smiling happily at a snowman at her side.

"Wow, Jack. She's not pretty, she's beautiful!" Tooth whispered. Sandy and North nodded silently in agreement.

"She'll never go for you, kid." Bunny smirked.

Jack glared at him and retorted," For your information I made her giggle TWICE! That's more than you'll ever do!"

North stood between the two and pushed them apart. "Enough fighting, I will help Jack find Snow Queen to meet another winter spirit! I meet everyone of winter! It is my rule!"

"I wanna go to!" Tooth yelled," She's so beautiful! I wonder if she'll have teeth just as pretty!"

Sandy jumped up and down with a sleigh and a picture of Elsa above his head. He wanted to go too.

"If you all are going then i'm coming too. When Frosty strikes out then i'm gonna be there." Bunnymund smirked.

"It is settled! We are all going!" North yelled happily. He ran back to the book and smiled at a new inscription at the bottom. " '_**Location - North Mountains, Arendelle,**_ _**Norway**_'" he recited. Jack stared. So this is how Bunny knew where he was when he requited him.

The other ran to the sleigh, to Bunny's displeasure, but Jack dwindled behind.

He only came to find out who she was and where she was so he could maybe make some grand gesture, but now he was making her meet his family. Jack sighed and sat in the sleigh. A droopy smile came again because it seemed his thoughts were only about Elsa.


End file.
